


Dalamud Red

by Signighter



Series: 不负责任的恋爱幻想 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signighter/pseuds/Signighter
Summary: 奈尔 x 芝诺斯，GBOOC加粗警告在私人感情篇之后情人节之前的短打，不带脑子的口水话爱情故事时间线1.0前的不负责任恋爱幻想，考古并不充分有错误请指正感激不尽没逻辑有bug，我拉郎我知道我快乐
Relationships: Nael van Darnus/Zenos yae Galvus
Series: 不负责任的恋爱幻想 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821772





	Dalamud Red

你从梦魇中醒转时，月亮仍未落下。

你的后脑和半边肩背搁在床边早有准备的长绒地毯上，皮肤黏着一层汗水，空气粘稠、几近窒息：一部分来源于你尚挂在床沿的腿脚、肢体间挟裹的寝具、隔着被褥纠缠上来的另一人的肉与体温；另一部分——更显而易见的那部分，当然——源自以同样扭曲的姿势、把头颅依偎在你颈窝、躯干压迫你的胸腔、状似缠绵地剥夺你的呼吸、一小半靠体重一大半靠搭在你脖颈处只差未曾收紧的手，你两厢权衡取其轻的这个青年的加尔乌斯。

沉重、炙热、一点儿被人拿住要害的不安、不安实在太少了。你可以承认一些东西，关于私人的、需要注意保持在无伤大雅范畴的感情、两个惯于戒备的人为睡在一起这件事浪费掉的过多精力、他在你身侧高潮时的脸、瑰艳的蓝眼睛、未曾完全卸下的防备、确切放松的一部分、被你从枕下暂且挪走的枪。

你伸手去摩挲他同样汗湿的皮肤，感知他呼出的暖息拂过你锁骨上绷紧的皮肤，你眼角的余光正能勉强看清时钟的电子屏上数字由3:59跳转到4:00，在连续36小时的加班——那是说，为了某些正确事业合情合理地废寝忘食——之后，又在时机简直荒唐的性生活和不足3小时的浅眠之后，你的太阳穴和腰肢从骨缝里渗透出潮水般的酸痛，你叹息着，谨小慎微地推揉他掐着你脖子的那只手腕，用他清醒时你往往不会采用的那个称呼呼唤他。

“芝诺斯……芝诺斯？”他喜欢你对他直呼其名，你当然知道，所以他是殿下、加尔乌斯、 **那个** 加尔乌斯、甜心公主、玫瑰蜜糖，总而言之，只有这样你疲乏软弱、多愁善感的夜晚里，你会叫他芝诺斯。

“芝诺斯……”他的眼睫在苏醒前的浅滩里颤抖，他的皮肤光滑而富有弹性，因燥热泛起玫瑰色的红晕，他的长发滑、柔软且微凉，在月光下泛着冷调的金属光泽。你不会称之为蛊惑，你合乎情理地拈起一束金发，亲吻他浑身最无知无觉的这部分。

那双眼睛睁开了，泛着慵懒的潮气、神智尚未归位的短暂时刻里他的眼瞳清澈见底，那只手在你颈侧依凭惯性又收紧了一秒，随后他松开你，开始认知自己正处于何种扭曲之中。他如此年轻、较你有更多的精力、更好的肌体素质、更多不计得失的感情和更少的睡眠需求——最后一条存疑。

“加尔乌斯……放我起来。”你全无必要地提醒他。

* * *

凌晨4:09，你用温水洗过脸，对着镜子审视自身，你的眼下积郁青黑、脸颊凹陷且泛着灰紫、嘴唇干裂、经年累月透着干涸血块般暗沉的色泽。你有突兀的锁骨、不甚饱满的乳房和坚硬扭曲、蜈蚣状隆起的红白疤痕，过多的疤痕。你们昨晚——准确来说似乎是今早——到底把睡袍腰带折腾到哪个角落去了？

你自从和他扯上了些负距离关系后就特意命人重新收拾了客房、按主卧布置、几乎没用上过。在最初你几乎整夜无法入眠，几十年防备重重的独居生活让你难以适应另一人的存在，如此贴近的另一人：更高的体温、室内多出的第二重呼吸、皮肤的触感、皮肤的触感好得叫你流连忘返。你本能里滋生的柔软情愫渴望他、你的下意识的防备同属本能，你理所当然的躺在床上见着了好些次伊尔萨巴德的黎明。

你知道他也一样。

你鞠起一捧水、再次浸润脸庞，犹豫着是否该去客房享受一些安静、私人、效率卓越的单人睡眠。冬日渐近、昼短而夜渐长、你们已经克服了整夜失眠的大问题，至于细小瑕疵——那便是十几分钟前被观察到的一切了。

他的脚步轻软无声，在你身后一步外驻足，倚仗镜面的反射与你目光相接，他的金发堆砌在一侧肩头，露出的另一侧脖颈上是你早先留下的吻痕，丝丝缕缕、逶迤秀丽的金发。

“灰色不适合你。”他眯起眼，凑过来把头搁到你肩上，手指摸索进你敞开着的睡袍里——灰白的睡袍——浅尝辄止地停驻于你腰侧某道凹陷的伤疤，你的脑内勾勒出他修长而骨节分明的五指、肌肤莹润如玉。

“您喜欢什么颜色的，殿下？”你向后退了半步，脊背隔着布料贴上他的胸膛，你的心脏舒缓闲适地跳动，血流将情感泵往周身。

“奈尔，”他念着你的名字，他喜欢这样稍显亲昵的称呼，他知道你喜欢他呼唤这个名字，“红色的，卫月的深红色。”

“我们不知道它到底是什么颜色的，”你摇头、几乎叹息。“太多资料随着博兹雅堡垒一同毁灭了。”

“深红色的。”他再次强调，显然并无意在此时讨论工作——你的工作，“还很早，你需要休息。”

“……好。”

你转回头，与他交换了一个简单的吻，把客房与其他一切暂且抛去脑后。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> 来源FINAL FANTASY WIKI："Eula" is a shorter form of "Eulalia," a name of Greek origin meaning "sacred red", perhaps chosen due to Nael's connection with Dalamud. Eulalia is also a battle cry in the bookseries Redwall, which also means "triumph" or "victory."  
> 神圣的红色很适合嘛，嗯。


End file.
